Baron
Baron is a rich, highly regarded bully who antagonized Lance during his time in the military training academy. He is always seen together with two other upper-class students who aid him in his malicious tasks. His hairstyle looks similar to Ilana's. History When he first met Lance, he insulted Lance's father and enraged him to the point where he punched Baron in the face. He responded by beating Lance up for getting his shirt wet. Shortly afterward, he humiliated Lance by tying him in a bag and presenting him in his nightwear to the rest of the students. The headmaster dismissed Lance when he explained what happened due to his lack of proof and Baron's perfect record. Later, Lance defeated the trio in a fair game of zero-gravity combat training. In a petty fit of retaliation, they wrecked Lance's room, and then called the headmaster to inspect it, landing his five demerits. During the final exam, he and his flunkies wipe out the remaining competitors, save for Lance, who ran off in the opposite direction. After picking off his flunkies, Lance easily took out Baron, passing the exam and earning him the medal of excellence. This made Baron so infuriated that the next day he armed his clique with laser rifles and attempted to kill Lance. Lance managed to evade them until he reached the armor room, where he entered a Manus to defend himself. Baron also entered a Manus, and the two fought each other until Modula deactivated the suits. Both Lance and Baron were incarcerated, but Baron's parents bailed him out. Lance was forced to repair the damages that were done to the academy in their battle over the summer, while Baron went home with his apparently unfazed parents. It is currently unknown if he returns to the academy but judging from his lack of appearance later on in the series as well as in the army, it is possible that he was forced to be expelled from the school by his parents to prevent scandal. After the fall of Galaluna, it is unknown if he survived or at least joined the Resistance. Personality While being a stuck-up punk, Baron is a capable warrior, and adaptable tactician, and would have made the Class lead and won the Medal of Excellence had Lance not arrived. He is also a very manipulative person, not above threatening or bullying people to get what he wants, even going as far as to not only wipe out the opposing team in the War Games (save for Lance) but also his own squad just to take all the glory for himself. When Lance "steals" the right to the Medal of Excellence from him, he goes all-out trying to kill him, first by forcing his cronies to steal blasters with live ammunition, then commandeering a Manus unit to finish Lance off himself. His rich father also manages to pull a few strings in Barons favor, including bailing out of jail. Trivia *Baron have a resemblance with Pearl of Steven Universe series regarding their hair style and nose. Gallery Baron_in_Shadows_of_Youth.png|Baron in Shadows of Youth Baron_and_his_gang_in_Shadows_of_Youth.png|Baron and his gang confronting Lance in Shadows of Youth Baron_hunting_down_victims_in_Shadows_of_Youth_02.png|Baron hunting down victims in Shadows of Youth Baron_losing_in_Shadows_of_Youth.png|Baron losing in Shadows of Youth Baron_telling_the_Combat_Instructor_they_are_just_sparing_in_Shadows_of_Youth.png|Baron telling the Combat Instructor they are just sparing in Shadows of Youth Baron.jpg|Baron hunting down victims in Shadows of Youth Category:Cartoon Bullies Category:TV Show Bullies Category:Aliens Category:Male Bullies Category:Villainous Bullies Category:Living Bullies Category:Villains Category:Lead Bullies Category:Bully Boys Category:School Bullies Category:Cartoon Network Bullies